


Mine

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro - Freeform, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, dark Shidge, possessive shiro, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Katie Holt was fourteen when she lost her family in a car accident.Pidge was fifteen when Shiro became her legal guardian.





	Mine

Katie Holt was fourteen when she lost her family in a car accident. They were on their way back home from the Galaxy Garrison- Arizona’s prestigious military academy, renounced worldwide as the hardest to get into and praised for its ability to recruit and produce the world’s finest scientists, engineers, and pilots.

The party was in honor of the upcoming launch to one of Pluto’s moons and it's three person crew- two positions which were held by her father and older brother, Samuel and Matthew Holt, the lead scientist and head of the mission and their engineer. The third seat was occupied by none other that the Garrison’s Golden Boy- Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane. The pilot responsible for getting them to and back from Kerberos safely. The man who broke and set new flight records in the past few years. The man who got promoted to the rank of Lieutenant in the span of three years. The man everyone looked up to and respected. The man who inspired boys to be like him. And (unintentionally) caused everyone to fall in love with.

The man she practically considered a part of her family, like a second brother.

* * *

Katie remembered how she’d begged her mother too let her go. Even offering to do Matt’s chores, as a compromise. But her mother had just shaken her head, saying that it was a school night and how she should be studying for her upcoming exam. Katie groaned but nonetheless did as she was told, with a kiss and promise from her mother to bring back dessert as a reward for being such a hard worker.

After a few more hugs from both her parents, along with a head ruffle from Matt and a promise to be good while they were gone, they left. Leaving Katie in an empty house to herself, waiting for her family’s return.

***

Katie remembered being woken up with a start- a sense of wrongness filling her whole body. She was about to chastise herself when the phone rang, echoing loudly throughout the silence.

She froze.

The phone rang again. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, tripping over the last couple of steps in her rush. Once she had reached the phone, she tried to calm her racing breath. A couple deep breadths later, she picked it.

Katie didn’t remember much of the conversation except for “family,” “car accident,” drunk driver,” and “no survivors”. The phone fell from her grasp. Katie felt cold and everything was spinning too fast too fast _too fast_ \- and then nothing.

Katie wouldn’t feel anything after that,- just a bone-chilling numbness and a huge gaping hole in her chest.

* * *

 Pidge was fifteen when Shiro became her legal guardian.

Gone was the over of honey that cascaded down Katie’s back and the vibrant golden eyes that looked at everything in wonder. What took their place were choppy cuts of brown hair that mirrored lackluster eyes. Eyes that looked at the world with disdain and cynicism, sadness in their depths.

“Katie died the day her family did. Pidge- I - took her place.” Pidge replied harshly when Shiro had asked about her change in appearance, a couple weeks after the funeral- both her family's and Bae Bae’s- and papers were signed.

Even though the household was left in her name, Pidge quickly put it up for sale and moved in with Shiro in his small two-bedroom apartment. Shiro didn't ask why and for that she was grateful.

Time passed and Pidge graduated high school with a few bumps here and there but that was too be expected. The surprising side of it all, to Pidge, was that she ended up making friends who all loved and supported her.

There was Hunk, the one Pidge clicked with over their love of technology and engineering, and the most compassionate one of the group. Lance, the loudest and most dramatic, who knew how to cheer her up when she was upset. Keith, the reserved and quietest one (except when he fought Lance), who Pidge liked spending time with because he understood- he knew what it was like to lose someone important. Allura, the one that kept the group in check and that just oozed positivity and happiness. Coran, Allura’s step-father and their Astronomy teacher that made her giggle like a little girl again with his accent and goofy personality.

And Shiro. Shiro, who had encouraged Pidge to keep studying and pursue her dreams, even when she denied having any. Shiro, who took her shit twenty-four seven without a single complaint even though he didn’t deserve it. Shiro, the man that took her in when no one else was there for her.

And little by little, Katie came back. Sure she kept Pidge’s hair but her eyes. Her eyes were Katie’s- ready to take the world by storm.

* * *

 Katie was eighteen when she brought home her first boyfriend.

Shiro was there for all the heartbreaks after. For all the tears that marred her pretty face and his shirt. He was there to pick up all the pieces that were left behind. And he was there when they got put back together, stronger and harder than before.

* * *

Katie was twenty-one and slightly buzzed when she first kissed Shiro.

She was _beautiful_ , he thought as he took in her rosy cheeks and lidded eyes. _Intoxicating_ , as he inhaled her slightly minty breath, tongues sliding together in a slow, sensual dance of parting lips and moans.

***

“Mine,“ Shiro growled roughly in her ear. Hot, heavy pants emitting from the woman coming undone under him. “All mine.”

“Yours.” She moaned. She screamed.

He smiled.

* * *

Finally, after all he’d done, she was his.

He just hoped she never found out what he did to her family.


End file.
